Divide and Conquer: America: From Small States to United Country
by EpicShermanTank
Summary: The Americans have a small city-state right now, but they will become united through revolutions, wars, breakthroughs, and to stand the test of time. This is the story of America.
1. Chapter 1

4000 BC

The people gather around a gallant general who will become leader of a country we know today as America. His name: George Washington.

"We have come to this world without knowledge of what we should do with ourselves, but we were given settlers like you to found a new city and warriors to protect us from danger. I assure you people, we will stand the test of time."

The Americans have started a new city and called it after their leader, Washington. The people started farming to support their growing population. Then three citizens came to George Washington's little office to give ideas about what to do next.

"I say we build a shrine for we don't have anything to believe other than you. We need to found a religion soon." the first settler said.

"No, I say we build some walls to protect ourselves from anything dangerous outside our city. Some people reported seeing strange people outside our pastures. They would stay and spot the city and then run away." the second settler said.

"I think we should pursue on the technology tree line. We need to beat our competitors in technology so they can see how advanced we are and they would be impressed." said the third settler.

Washington says "I will think about your ideas and I will come back with an answer. You may leave."

He thinks hard about his next move. Then he sends for the commander of the army.

"I want you to build a wall to defend our city. This is urgent." Washington ordered.

"Yes, sir." he saluted and walked away.

By dusk, a wooden wall had been built around the city. As Washington stood on top of the new wall, one of the citizens came to him.

"Sir, you have made the right choice. Thank you." the citizen said.

Washington nodded then ushers the citizen away. As he looked out, he noticed a group of men in the bushes near the forest. As he watched, they moved out back into the forest. He mumbled a bit and then went back to his office in his new city.


	2. Chapter 2

**3895 BC**

The city of Washington is becoming prosperous. Washington later creates a monument for the people to believe in and then creates a shrine. They also built a mine nearby where iron is located. As Washington sat in his office admiring his work, he wondered if we were the only people on earth right now. Then a scout rushed in with news of traveling foreigners.

"Sir, they do not look like one of ours and they don't look like barbarians either, so what's going on?"

"It's a sign." Washington says. Then he walks out of the building and prepares to meet the foreigners. "Keep some men nearby in case they are hostile." He jumps on his white horse along with his commander and negotiator and rode out.

One man who seems to be the leader of the group began to walk towards Washington. He threw his weapons down and ordered his men to stand down too. The two leaders looked face-to-face before Washington greets him.

"Greetings, I am George Washington, rightful leader of the Americans. We are a militaristic power so we are not to be messed with, but we can negotiate a alliance between us. Tell me, who are you?"

The man responded "I am Shaka Zulu, leader of the Zulu people. We too are also a military empire, but we specialize a lot in trading and commerce so we are very wealthy people."

"Well, why are you here then? Exploring?"

"Yeah, kind of. My scouts have located a barbarian camp set outside our borders. I'm leading these warriors to crush them and loot the camp."

Washington remembered the years before when he was standing out his newly created wall and spotted a group of strange people near the forest. He thought that they must be the barbarians that plague the land, destroying the will of empires and civilizations. They were the distraction and the fear that threatens the advance of technology, culture, and religion. They must be destroyed.

Washington speaks, now more interested in joining Shaka's hunt for the barbarian camp. "Perhaps we could help you in your journey to the camp. Maybe we can grab some loot from there, technology, gold, whatever. We would be glad to help if you need it."

"We would graciously accept your offer to help us defeat the vile barbarians and hope this strengthens our bond with each other to help defeat our enemies. The camp is set 2 miles from here. It wouldn't take that long to reach there. Probably by dusk, we can launch a surprise attack."

"I will send for Abraham Lincoln, new commander for the American elite army and ready my invasion troops."

With that in mind, two leaders that just met, but are determined of their alliance, shook on it and so the true power of America began.


End file.
